trouble in X5Ykar
by iDealStorys
Summary: X5-Ykar has been taken over by the irkens and the ambassador's children have been given as gifts to tallest red and purple.but when the two escape with the help of Zim's sister with not only a new sir unit but a mass weapon a hunt begins to retreive them.
1. Chapter 1

Zim frowned as he watched the pitiful Earth monkey Dib his long term arch nemesis through the corner of his pseudo blue eyes. Dib was doing nothing that would have in any particular way have interested Zim at all.

Zim bored began to pick at his chin with a black gloved clawed hand, ignoring the useless drivel Ms. Bitters was teaching, even five years after his arrival on this pitiful stink planet Zim still found the teachings of the stupid Earth scum useless to his main mission; making this disgusting rock susceptible to the Irken armada.

Suddenly the dismal buzz of his Ms. Bitters voice went silent as two tall lanky preteens walked into the room, one to which held a significant cloud of doom over her head.

"Class we have two new students….Arali and Duras Yakar." Ms. Bitters hissed from some shadowy corner invisible to the class.

"Hello Arali…hello Duras." The class said greeting the two new comers in a failed attempt at unison. The two adolescents glared out at the class half angry half curious.

"Arali Duras if you have something to say, say it now because after this I don't want to hear another word from either of you two!" Ms. Bitters hissed slithering out of Arali's shadow like a ninja, causing the two siblings to turn their heads in confusion.

"Can I just sit?" Arali asked her green eyes staring deep into Ms. Bitters own thick glasses. Ms. Bitters glared at Arali from behind her glasses before pointing to a seat next to Zim.

"Take the empty seat next to Zim." Ms. Bitters hissed darkly and Arali frowned.

"Who?"

"The ugly green kid." Ms Bitters announced reappearing next to Duras pointing him to an empty seat near old kid.

Zim glared at Ms. Bitters angrily, he wasn't exactly sure what "_ugly green kid_" meant perhaps it was some kind of disgusting human food, though Zim was sure this wasn't it in fact he was more waning to the idea that he had just been insulted.

"What you dare mock **Zim**? _Pitiful Earth scum_! I shall _rule_ you **all**!" Zim hissed barring pegged teeth at Ms. Bitters as he stood atop his desk screaming his insignificant threats that no one seemed to pay attention to.

"Zim sit down and shut up or I'll send you to detention…where the **pain** and **agony** will never end." Ms. Bitters hissed pointing a dramatic withering finger a Zim who couldn't help but shiver.

"Take that Zim." Dib whispered sticking his tongue out at the strange green kid.

"Shut up Dib!" Ms. Bitters hissed looming over the big headed human like a shadow or a sign of doom.

Zim laughed obnoxiously as Dib was scolded before returning to staring blankly at random objects and people in the room, only this time instead of staring bored at the Dib monkey he was staring at this new human worm baby _Arali_.

Just like Dib she was doing nothing that would have interested Zim in the slightest, but there was something about this particular human that interested him so, something that even the mighty Zim couldn't figure out.

"Why are you staring at me?" Arali hissed not so much as even turning her head to look at Zim as she tinkered with the large circular encasements on her wrists.

"Huh…" Zim grunted this time moving closer to Arali as though inspecting something or another.

Arali was about to say something else when the lunch bell rung off.

"Go to lunch! And make sure you all come back or else _lice_ will **eat** _your intestines_!" Ms. Bitters hissed appearing near the door just before the children began to leave.

"Ms. Bitters I don't think lice eat intestines." Dib interjected but as usual no one seemed to care.

"Dib after school detention!" Ms. Bitters hissed her forked tongue snaking out of her mouth as she disappeared into the darkness of an unseen shadow. Dib stared blankly at the spot that Ms. Bitters had once stood his shoulders slumped over in disbelief.

"Ha ha **stooo**_pid _Earth monkey!" Zim laughed obnoxiously as he marched out of the class room Arali and Duras and the doom cloud just behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunchroom for Zim had always been the most revolting of places in Skool. What with the many human worm babies packed into one germy, disgusting, filthy room, and the smell! Zim's head hurt just thinking about the smell of the food.

Zim stared blankly at the barf the human scum called food in his dirty stained titanium tray with disgust. Oh how he longed for an Irken poop candy bar anything would be better than this smelly pile of dog **doo; **Zim thought as he poked his "peas" with his fork, hissing in disgust as he did so.

"Look at him Gaz! Five years and he still can't stomach good ol` human food." Dib laughed just a table or two away from Zim. He had been talking to his younger scary sister Gaz, who was doing her best to maintain her composer as she tried to ignore her stupid big headed brother as she slaughtered digital vampire piggies on her Gameslave II.

"Hey wait a minute Gaz! If Zim can't eat human food how do you think he's survived all these years?" Dib asked staring at Zim as he shoveled his grey mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I don't care Dib." Gaz said with out so much as looking up from her Gameslave II.

"But Gaz! Don't ya wanna know?" Dib said shoveling more grey mush into his mouth still staring at Zim who was examining something on the finger of his glove.

But Gaz wasn't to happy about Dib's announcement, in fact she was furious that Dib was still even talking to her.

"Dib…either I beat the vampire piggie boss or I beat you." Gaz said menacingly not so much as turning from her game.

"But Gaz!" Dib tried again. Gaz enraged tightened her grip on her Gameslave II breaking it in her cold hands, the veins in her head pulsing terribly as she grinded her teeth.

"Dib…

"Hey Gaz…can I sit with you?" The soft voice of the new student in Gaz's class Dizzy distracted Gaz from her rage, something that Dib was thankful for.

"Yeah…I guess…so." Gaz said shrugging and the onyx haired tawny eyed Dizzy smiled placing her tray mush onto the table before sitting in front of Gaz.

"Gaz who's this?" Dib asked confused and the stranger Dizzy just smiled.

"Shut up Dib!" Gaz hissed trying to fix her Gameslave II with no luck and Dizzy chuckled.

"My names Dizzy." She said with a sweet smile. Somewhere in front of there table someone had grunted.

"_**Dizzy**_?" Zim grunted storming over to table Gaz and Dib.

"_Zim _what do **you** want?" Dib hissed standing up and Zim quickly pointed a finger at Dib.

"Silence pitiful Earth monkey! I haven't come here for you I came here to talk to my…ahh my squiddely-spooch!" Zim howled holding his gut where Dizzy had punched him.

"Shut up Zim not here!" Dizzy hissed before getting up from her seat and storming out of the lunchroom leaving Zim to wallow in his pain.

"Take that **Zim**! Score one for humanity!" Dib squealed and Zim laughed much to Gaz's annoyance.

"Stupid Dib…you couldn't be farther from the truth in your little deluded fantasies." Zim laughed as he pulled himself from the floor dusting himself off.

"What do you mean farther from the truth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know _Dib!_" Zim laughed by now Gaz had had enough.

"Shut up!" Gaz hissed tossing her broken Gameslave II at Zim's forehead shutting him up.

"Stupid alien."

Duras and Arali had been watching Zim Closely from a dank corner in the cafeteria.

"He's an Irken isn't he?" Arali asked silently her eyes stuck on Zim just as his eyes had been on her not to long ago.

"Yeah…Dizzy's older brother." Duras answered and Arali frowned then smiled then laughed and frowned again. Duras turned to his sister his green eyes boring through her.

"Zim?" Arali laughed looking over Zim hatefully; there was something off about him something that made him different from all the other Irkens.

"Yeah…I think he'd defected." Duras answered and Arali snorted.

"So why isn't he shut down?" Arali asked still watching Zim, her eyes filled with hate and disgust.

"That my little sister I don't know." Duras answered and Arali nodded silently glaring at Zim that is until he noticed her. Zim turned around and stared at Arali dumbly and Arali looked away. Irkens, they disgusted her and she could never forgive them for what they had done to her and her brother and her people.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the back of thee class room next to old kid bored Duras, it reminded him of how much he missed his stupid family, and his stupid wife, and his stupid planet and all the stupid Yakans that lived on it. It reminded him of how alone he really was, and how pathetic and stupid he felt. Duras rested his head in his three fingers his palm was hidden underneath the large circular encasement that started on his forearm. He had been starring at the human meat bag _Dib. _Duras didn't understand why that ones head was so unbelievably…big, perhaps it was a birth defect or something Duras told himself as he tried to wrench his eyes away from _Dib's_ **big head**.

"Go home now!" Ms. Bitters hissed as the bell rang waking up several sleeping children as well as frightening a few.

Slowly the children got up to leave filing out of the class in complete disorder not that anyone cared.

"Except for Dib…the big headed kid stays here." Ms. Bitters said dryly as she appeared next to the door just as Dib began to make his way out of Skool.

"Take that **Dib**! With your **stupid stupid**!" Zim hissed sticking his worm like tongue out as he made his way for the door.

"Zim you're staying to, just because I don't like the look of your face." Ms. Bitters hissed slamming the door closed. _Let the torture fest begin!_

Outside of Skool, Gaz and Dizzy were waiting for something or another.

"**What's** taking _Dib _so long?" Gaz asked Dizzy as though she knew the answer.

"_Dib_ what's taking **Zim** so long?" Dizzy growled checking her vampire piggie watch that made Gaz open her eyes wide with awe.

"Who cares…wait _is_ **that** a **vampire piggie** digital watch with stereo, surround sound, megaphone, self- destruct features, teleport feature, holographic _minigames_, an X-ray, force field, grappling hook, inflatable raft feature, angry German man feature, a laser, and rechargeable battery?" Gaz asked in awe and Dizzy nodded.

"_How it's not even out yet_!" Gaz argued and Dizzy shrugged.

"You want it?" Dizzy asked with a small smirk and Gaz nodded her head her eyes still held agape.

"EH…too bad." Dizzy said with a laugh. Storm clouds brewed over head and thunder cracked like a whip, but Dizzy still laughed, Gaz's eyes closed again as she commanded a **rain of doom** down on Dizzy.

"I was just kidding, take it…I have like _seven_ at home." Dizzy smirked handing Gaz the watched and slowly the clouds dispersed as Gaz snatched the watch from Dizzy's clawed fingers her eyes wide with awe once more before returning to normal as she quickly began playing the watches holographic minigames.

"These games aren't all that." Gaz said as she began to walk off Dizzy following behind her with a smile.

"So I take it we're not waiting for our brothers huh?" Dizzy asked curious before freezing and scolding herself.

"Wait a second…**Zim** _is _**your**…_brother_?" Gaz asked never stopping to play her game or pause from walking.

"You must be ashamed." Gaz said with a smirk and Dizzy laughed.

"Kind of…" Dizzy agreed and Gaz went back to her quite ways.

"Oh and by the way Gaz…that watch doesn't tell time." Dizzy said with a slight stretch as her and Gaz passed the ice-cream truck singing; _you like ice-cream, you like ice-cream, you need ice-cream, you cannot resist ice-cream, your life is meaningless without ice-cream, you like it, you love it, a lot_.

"What kind of watch doesn't tell time?" Gaz asked opening her eyes in shock before closing them back.

"The kind with an X-ray." Dizzy replied as they passed by the weird Chihuahua with an odd lobotomy scar that made Dizzy's squiddely-spooch turn upside down.

Duras opened the door to their base, a large building in the city made to look like luxury condos from the outside but inside all their was were machines, machines on fifteen levels, with the exception of the lobby and sixteenth floors.

Walking inside of the lobby triggered the robotic doorman to awaken from its cybernetic slumber and address the two.

"Hello Ms and Mr. Yakar…Welcome home." The robot said before slumping back on the desk head first.

"Arali…I'll be in my room." Duras said silent as he walked into the elevator and Arali nodded walking in behind him.

"I'll be in the lab." Arali responded pressing the sixth floor button on the elevator pad.

"Why?"

"Maybe **you** like having _these_…**things**…these **stupid** **stupid**…_things_ on _your_ arms but I don't!" Arali hissed

"**What**! I hate these _things_ too! The only reason I'm not finding a way to get them off is because they're…useful, and **we **_can't_ take them off." Duras hissed and his sister shrugged, before getting off of the elevator. Duras was about to say something when the elevator door slammed shut in his face. He would have to fix that later, and what did Arali mean by maybe he liked having these things on his arms? She knew how much he had hated them and their stupid stupidness. Arali had spoken to him as though he hadn't gone through all that testing himself. Duras frowned as he waited for the elevator to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim stormed towards his base tired and angry from an afternoon filled with _Dib_ and his disgustingly big head and his…his **stupid** _smelly_ **humanness**. Zim sighed as he walked through the walkway of his pink and green home and base, slowly passing by the ugly flamingos and the ugly lawn gnomey things that littered the lawn. Upon reaching the green front door with the men's bathroom sign glued to its surface just above the peephole, Zim began to scour his pockets for his keys with no luck.

"Hmm it would seem that I have left my keys to the base inside, funny I could have sworn I had them. Aww well, Gir I need you to open the door!" Zim shouted, continuing to search his pockets.

"Gir come and open the door!" Zim shouted louder now banging on the door.

"Gir!" Zim yelled louder, banging on the door forcefully with both hands now, before falling into the house as the door opened.

"Gir why didn't you come when I called you?" Zim hissed as he pulled himself from the floor dusting himself off as he stared at the small alien robot wearing a stinky stained green dog costume.

"There's a lady." G.I.R squealed and Zim looked confused as he stared at G.I.R through one pseudo blue eye and one red eye, his contact had fell during the fall.

"Lady, Gir? What lady?" Zim asked closing the door just incase the Dib monkey was trying to get inside as usual.

"She gave me a cupcake!" The little defective S.I.R unit said opening his head and stealing a chocolate cupcake from it.

"Gir what lady? _**Tell me**_!" Zim said groping the air with gloved hands as the little robot began devouring his cupcake.

"Aww cupcake…I _miss_ you."

"**Gir**!" Zim tried again but it was no use while the robot was rolling on the floor squealing and crying in high pitches for the cupcake it just ate.

"Zim…your defected S.I.R unit means me." Dizzy said. Quickly Zim looked up to see his sister no longer camouflaged in her **disgusting** _human_ **disguise**.

"_**Ah, Ahh, Ahhh**_! **CUPCAKE**!"

"_**Dizzy**_, how did _you_ get in here? And Gir is not defected he's _advanced_." Zim said defending the little broken robot with a slight nod of his head. He had tried to feed Dizzy the same lie the almighty Tallest had once tried to feed him. Dizzy laughed, unlike Zim she wasn't completely stoopid though she did have her moments this was not one of them.

"_**Whhhhhy**_ Cupcake!"

"Eh?" Dizzy grunted staring at her elder brother with dark yellow eyes.

"I let myself in." Dizzy said showing Zim the keys he had believed to be on the table or perhaps baked in some human filth G.I.R would have cooked.

"**Dizzy** _you_ stole my keys…with your **stoopid** _stealing hands_?" Zim hissed at his sister who just shook her head as she watched her brother kick his feet in a spastic manner.

"_**Ah, Ahh, Ahhh, Ahhh**_!"

"Zim I

"And **I** _**Zim**_, was locked out of my own base _**because of you**_!" Zim hissed cutting her off pointing a dramatic finger at Dizzy who frowned before turning to the little defected robot who's screaming the two had somehow managed to ignore.

"_Whhhhhy _**CUPCAKE**_** WHHHY**_?"

"**Zim**! I need to use your computer!" Dizzy hissed finally silencing her brother but not G.I.R.

"Why?" Zim asked suddenly no longer concerned with the keys to his base.

"I took something from the Tallest…I need to know if they've followed me." Dizzy replied and Zim frowned.

"_Oooh_ look a penny!" G.I.R said picking up the shiny piece of copper from the floor.

"_You_ **stole **from the _Tallest_?" Zim hissed showing pegged teeth.

"**Hi Lincoln**!"

"**Zim**! _Can I use your computer?_" Dizzy said again.

"**Eh**? _Yes_…Dizzy…_you_ may **use**…my computer, for your _nefarious_ _**deeds**_." Zim answered again and Dizzy smiled.

"_Gir_ stay here and make yourself useful by making sure that the **stoopid** _humans_ stay out of our **base**. I'll be downstairs helping **Dizzy**." Zim explained to the simple robot whose eyes now glowed red.

"**Yes my master**!" G.I.R answered raising his arm to his head in salute, before sitting on the purple couch before turning on the T.V.

"Good Gir." Zim said leaving the room with Dizzy.

"I'm going to watch the crazy monkey show!" Gir squealed flipping through channels.

"_I looove this show_."


	5. Chapter 5

"What _did_ you _steal_ from the almighty Tallest?" Zim asked curiously as his sister scanned the galaxy for any Irken Voot cruisers Voot runners. _Uh…there aren't any Irkens in the area._ The computer responded confused and flustered. Dizzy relaxed her self and turned to Zim. _Wait are you like a criminal?_ Computer asked and Dizzy frowned.

"Zim, can I stay here for a while?" Dizzy asked avoiding Zim's question. _You are, aren't you!_

"Computer _**Silence**_! And yes **Dizzy** you may stay here…for **as** _looong_ as **you** like my _smeety smeet_ sister." Zim smiled as his sister left for the top side leaving him alone with the computer.

Doom*Doom*Doom*Doom*Doom*Doom* Doom* Doom*Doom* Doom*Doom*

Duras walked into the lab drinking a can of cherry Poop cola, one of the many things he and his sister had stolen from the _stoopid_ Tallest. Duras could almost imagine the faces of the Tallest when they noticed their cherry poop cola was gone.

*Do*Doom*Doom*Doom*

"Hey this is regular soda! I said I wanted cherry!" Tallest Purple yelled as he sprayed one of the servant guard guys with Poop cola. The servant guard guy looked around nervously before bowing his head.

"There weren't any your Almighty Tallest sirs."

"What?" Tallest Red asked confused and the guard servant guy thing repeated his answer silently.

"But I just got it…limited edition cherry Poop cola!" Purple said sadly and the servant guard guy nodded his head.

"I'm sorry my tallest but there isn't any."

"No, Not my cherry Poop cola! Not my cherry Poop cola!"

"See look what you did, guards take this guy away and get us some snacks!" Red exclaimed as Purple mourned for his stolen can of Poop.

"What kind of monster could have done such a thing?"

*Doomy*Doomy*Doomy*

Duras laughed to himself at the thought, before walking through the maze of purple Irken technology and machinery as he looked for his sister.

Duras found Arali tinkering with one of the computer Paks on her arm with seemingly frustrating results.

"Dang it!" Arali hissed tossing the Irken zappy stick tool across the floor angrily before closing the computer Pak's information storage access flap.

"What's wrong Arali?" Duras asked curiously as he went to pick up the zappy stick tool from the floor before handing it to his sister.

"_**Stoopid**_ **Irken** _scum_ and their _**stoopid**_ technology!" Arali said leaning into her chair throwing her head back tired and defeated, her sharp horns threatening to jab Duras in the abdomen. Both Duras and Arali had horns upon their heads; the two had horns that grew upward in the shape of a U. The Irkens had implanted the horns on their heads after they had removed the twin tentacle appendages off of their heads.

"_We_ **can't** take them off." Duras said weakly looking into his sisters clouded over pink eyes.

"But perhaps we can find some one who can?" Arali asked curiously as she lifted up her head as though suddenly lifted from her depression.

Duras frowned at his sister's response. He couldn't imagine a single human on the _**stink**_ planet **Earth** that might have had _any idea_ of the _complexity_ of Irken technology, especially since the two of them couldn't quite figure out the Irkens technology themselves.

"Well it's not impossible that some one on this rock might know something but…it seems highly unlikely." Duras said tinkering with the computer on his left arm Pak.

"But to be sure we'll keep a close eye on the humans in Skool as well as

"Zim?" Arali asked as she pushed herself out of her chair a small frown playing on her blue face.

"Don't get too happy Arali." Duras joked and Arali gave a meek chuckle before walking away towards the elevator.

"Going to bed, we have a big mission ahead of us!" Arali called out her heavy duty boots pounding against the metal floor as she walked out of the lab.

"Yes, I suppose we do" Duras agreedas he shut off the computer before following Arali into the elevator, he wanted to enjoy another one of the Poop colas he had stole from the Tallest.


	6. Chapter 6

"My Tallest we have a transmission." One of the Irken communicators called out.

"Please don't be Zim." Tallest Red whispered crossing his two clawed fingers.

"It's from Earth sirs." The communicator announced blankly.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Tallest Purple screamed and Red threw his head in to the palm of his two fingered hand.

"What does he want now?" Tallest Red hissed peaking through his fingers at the large screen.

"Hello my **Tallest**, it is _I_ _**Zim**_." The little green alien said from over the huge screen.

"_Hiiiiiii_!" G.I.R squealed jumping in front of the jumbo screen obscuring Zim's face, before being pushed out of the screen.

"Um, yeah."

"Zim, what do you want?" Tallest Red hissed crossing his arms sternly.

"_are you gonna give us tacquitos_?" The little robot screamed again popping up from the top of the screen waving franticly at the Tallest. Ancient aliens

"Yeah Zim we thought you were dead. I mean don't you have more important things to do on your...uh…mission?" Tallest Purple snickered and Tallest Red gave him a look both of them ignoring G.I.R.

"Well, My Tallest, my _smeet_ sister, _**Dizzy**_ has arrived at my base today"

"_Umm…I…had a cupcake…and Uh.._

"**Silence** _**G.I.R**_!"

"Dizzy is your sister?" Tallest Purple choked staring wide eyed at Zim, who nodded earnestly as he pushed G.I.R out of the screens view for a second time.

"Invader Dizzy…is Zim's sister?" Tallest Red said turning to Purple, the two had been trying extremely hard to detain their laughter with failed attempts.

"Yes, my dear _smeet_ sister." Zim said applauding himself.

"Wow, she's better invader than you Zim!" Purple squealed.

"Well at least she was until she went all crazy." Red said thinking to himself.

"Yes, my sister is good, not as good as me but good."

"Hey didn't she steal some something?" Purple asked one of the Irken communicators.

"Yes, my Tallest she stole two biological weapons and a prototype S.I.R unit." The communicator announced calmly.

"Don't forget my cherry Poop cola!" Tallest Purple hissed pointing an accusing finger at Zim.

"Well look at that, Zim actually did something useful, he captured that traitor Dizzy."

"Maybe he's not a complete lost cause after all."

"My almighty Tallest I thank you." Zim said bowing his head slightly before being attacked by G.I.R who was screaming something along the lines of Zim's head looking like a muffin.


	7. Chapter 7

The last few days for Dib blurred on in an incomprehensible flurry of nothingness; the had sped past Dib with out so much as letting him get anything done, he hadn't spied on Zim all week, he hadn't even figured out his next evil plan yet. No, instead the rest of the week for dib was spent watching reruns of mysterious mysteries and drinking Gaz's soda when she wasn't looking.

Dib yawned as he walked into the kitchen, where Gaz was sitting down quietly enjoying her meal of cold left over pizza.

"Hey Gaz." Dib grunted as he stumbled over to the refrigerator, receiving only an animal like grunt from Gaz in reply, before pulling out the half empty carton of Poop orange juice with a heavy yawn.

Dib sat the juice carton on the counter with a stilled expression as he fetched himself a cup out of the sink being that there were no more left in the dish rack or the cupboard.

Dib rinsed out his cup, silently reflecting on the weeks progression, not that there was much to reflect back on the entire week had been more than dull even the new kids were boring. Dib though before freezing in the middle of pouring his orange juice causing the cup to overflow with juice as he remembered that his week had not been a complete let down after all.

"Dib, you're spilling all the juice!" Gaz hissed snatching the container away from Dib before tossing back into the refrigerator and returning back to her pizza over at the table.

"Huh? Oh thanks Gaz." Dib said blankly causing Gaz to stare at him wide eyed through her right eye.

"Whoa, Dib your acting weirder than usual." Gaz announced as she stared at her elder brother confused.

"Huh, oh sorry Gaz I was just thinking." Dib answered as he pulled his cup of orange juice towards his lips only to spill it on his signature black shirt.

"Aww man…this was my favorite shirt! But any way Gaz there's this new kid in my class who actually believes me about Zim!" Dib announced and Gaz gritted her teeth; all she had said was he was acting weirder than usual, she hadn't asked him to pour out his stoopid feelings, about his stoopid big headed life.

"Who cares?" Gaz said as she finished her pizza before leaving the kitchen, anything was better than being stuck in a room with _**Dib**_, she thought with a slight scowl.

"Finally someone who isn't crazy believes me!" Dib shrieked raising a fist and cup of orange juice in the air, finally Dib had received the retribution he had deserved, finally there was someone besides himself who didn't think that he was crazy!

"Who are you talking to?" Gaz called out from what sounded like the living room, her tone mocking and condescending.

"I don't know Gaz, I don't know." Dib responded as he took a long gulp like sip from his cup of juice, part of him really wanted to pay Duras a visit so they could talk about ways to expose Zim, but unfortunately for Dib Duras's and his sister couldnt have visitors in their condo, one of the rules or something Duras had told Dib; so instead of hanging out with his new foriegn alien hunter friend dib was just going to spend the day like he had wanted to spend the week, spying on **Zim** and all his _alien-ness_.


	8. Chapter 8

Dib had been crouched behind the red fire hydrant that stood in front of Zim's "house"; he had been there for what seemed to him to be hours, with his face shoved into his high tech binoculars. But despite the amount of time Dib sat perched behind the fire hydrant that smelt of dog things, he hadn't so much as seen or heard from Zim or his little robot minion.

"What's he up to? What's he planning this time?" Dib whispered to himself as he stared at the odd structure Zim had called his home for the past five years, but no matter how hard he stared nothing ever happened. Dib frowned as he tried to mull over what to do next as well as figure out a plan to stop him from talking to himself. But the only plan Dib had come up with was a more direct approach, the exact opposite of what he did almost every day, and Dib could only remember one day when the direct approach actually did work; when Zim had been kidnapped in the middle of school by a huge alien but that had happened so long ago and times like those were one in a life time chances that usually didn't come again; but what choice did Dib really have if he wanted to get pictures of Zim with out his disguise, and prove once and for all that he was indeed sane and not some crazy alien obsessed pre-teen?

Quickly Dib put away his high tech binoculars, jumped from behind the fire hydrant and charged up the walkway to Zim's house, careful not to attract unwanted attention, mainly that of the lawn gnome robot thingies that had so often chased and tormented him with their nubby hands and their laser beam eyes.

Dib stood nervous in front of the door for a second or two before actually knocking on the door. At first there was no response and for a moment Dib nearly gave up, when the door swung open on loose hinges, revealing a small green dog Dib knew too be the small alien robot Gir wearing its usual poorly crafted dog costume.

Dib stared blankly at the small green dog Gir, that stood in the doors frame its eyes glued on nothing in particular, as though it were waiting for Dib to say or do something.

"_Intruder_!" Gir shouted hunching over into attack mode preparing to jump on Dib at any given moment.

"Uh…is Zim home?" Dib asked nervously and Gir slouched over, scratching his head as though it were utterly and completely flustered by Dib's question.

"_Uh…I...ummm…I'm not supposed to tell anyone_."

"So he's not home then?" Dib asked again and Gir grew still and silent as though suddenly offline or broken more than he already was.

"You have a _biiiig head_." Gir announced affirmatively and Dib couldn't help but frown even the defected robot was telling him his head was big.

"It's not that big." Dib said quietly as he patted his head cautiously, as though touching his head would make it shrink some how.

"_Yes it is_!" Gir sung, much to Dib's own frustration.

"Will you just shut up about my head?" Dib hissed and once again Gir went silent as though mulling over Dib's request before retreating back into the house with an "okie dokie" and slamming the door shut in Dib's face.

Dib stared at the door slack jawed, he couldn't believe his own stupidity; how could he have possibly ruined a chance like that?

"Wait! You were supposed to let me inside so I could get photographic proof that Zim is an alien!" Dib shouted as he knocked on the door again, but this time no one answered.

Dib had just turned around to leave when a pink Bloaty's pizza hog car stopped in front of Zim's house. Dib watched confused as a disgusting acne ridden teenager walked through the walk way leading to Zim's house before knocking on the door, a box of pizza resting in the palm of one of his hands. Dib watched as the teen knocked on the door with a blank expression and waited for the little robot dog to answer.

"_Yeeeees_?" Gir squealed happily as he gazed up at the pizza delivery boy.

"Here's the pizza you ord**ered**." He said in a dull monotone, holding out the box of pizza in front of the little green dog.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh_!" Gir screamed happily as he snatched the box from the teen's hands before slamming the door for a second time, leaving the delivery boy alone outside the house with Dib and no pay.

"That'll be eleven fifty." The delivery boy said in his dull monotone, extending his open palm to Dib asking the big headed child to pay for pizza he hadn't ordered.

"Huh?" Dib grunted confused as he stared blankly the teen's open palm.

"The pizza wasn't free kid."

"But I didn't order the pizza."

"Look kid either you give me the monie or I call the cops." The teen said in his monotone that gave Dib little to no choice at all.

"Fine" Dib hissed as he dug into his pants pocket for his wallet, before giving the delivery boy his monie with a scowl. The delivery boy snatched the monie from Dib's hand before storming off back to the Bloaty's pizza mobile.

"C'mon you gotta let me in now! I just paid for you pizza!" Dib hissed knocking on the door for a third time, and for a brief moment it was silent and it had almost seemed as though no one was going to answer, when the door swung open again.

Dib stared blankly at the greasy pizza covered Gir who still seemed to be chewing on something or another but it had been chewed up so many times it seemed almost unclear as to what exactly it was.

"So can I come in?" Dib huffed feeling defeated after a long award silence and plenty of staring.

"…_eh…okay_." Gir said nervously and Dib smiled excited as he followed the little green dog inside of Zim's house.

Dib was amazed that his plan had worked, never before had he ever expected being direct to have ever worked in any of "missions".

"_Watch me dance like a monkey_!" Gir screamed breaking the awkward silence as he started to dance oddly.

"Hey uh…

Dib started only to be silenced by Gir who held up a small aluminum finger telling him to wait until he finished his disturbing dance.

"_Okay_! _What chu want big heyad_?" Gir squealed happily and Dib frowned.

"My head is not that….oh whatever you think you can take me into Zim's lab so I can take pictures and finally have evidence that Zim is a _horrible disgusting alien_!" Dib said laughing manically before staring calmly down at Gir who hadn't seemed to be paying attention to Dib's crazy talk at all.

"Uhhhh….okay!" Gir shouted as he zipped himself out of his little dog suit before running around the living room, his metal body exposed.

"Look at me, I'm naked!" Gir squealed running out of the living room and into the kitchen, his little metal arms flailing behind him as he jumped into the garbage can, followed by Dib, who was simply silent with astonishment as he still couldn't believe this had all worked out so…perfectly.

"She did what now?"

"Exactly what I said she did. She left our base and took the prototype S.I.R unit with her."

"Well when did she leave?"

"I don't know. I looked around for her but she wasn't at the base and the S.I.R unit was gone too."

"She didn't activate it did she?"

"I not sure but if she did the Tallest would know wouldn't they?"

"Yes, the transmission from an activated S.I.R unit is automatically picked up by the communicators on the Massive."

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"Not in the slightest…and I tried to trace the frequency of her arm Paks but something is jamming the transmission."

"So you have no idea where she could have gone?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I have a bad feeling in my squiddely-spooch about this."

"Why?"

"Because I think my stoopid stink brother told the tallest I was here."

"That little green idiot, he will doom us all!"

"Yeah and it gets worse he went missing."

"When?"

"Sometime this afternoon. I'm afraid he might be contacting someone from Irk or something."

"No, I don't think so…I mean it took us at least a year to get to Earth, Dizzy."

"Still…

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for your stoopid filth brother."

"Thanks Duras and I'll keep an eye out for A…

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Dizzy froze at the sound of Gir's voice before shutting off the communicator on Duras who was clearly about to say something, before jumping out of her brother's chair and staring at not only the little teal eyed robot but the large headed Earth child as well.

"Gir why is _he_ here?" Dizzy hissed pointing to Dib.

"I'm gonna dance like a monkey!"

"No Gir, why is this in the house?" Dizzy hissed talking about Dib as though he weren't even there and Gir smiled happily as he pounded metal fists into his head.

"_I…don't…know_." Gir squealed his stupidity casing Dizzy to focus on more pressing matters like the large head earth monkey taking pictures.

"What are you doing in my house?" Dizzy hissed snatching the camera from Dibs fingers before crushing it in her hands as though it were a piece of paper.

"Your house? Wait Dizzy, your Gaz's friend! What are you doing here?" Dib screamed suspiciously before smiling to himself.

"Are you trying to expose Zim too?" Dib said excited and ignorant and Dizzy frowned, she hadn't been completely listening to Dib, she had been starring at his head.

"You have a big head…" Dizzy said blankly.

"It is not Big and will you just answer the stoopid questions already?" Dib hissed and Dizzy sighed as she tried her best to think of something.

"I live here with my big brother." Dizzy answered truthfully as she walked ahead of Dib back in the direction of the garbage can elevator knowing Dib's curiosity would force him to follow her, even if he didn't want to. He was so much like her brother it was almost sad, Dizzy though with a smirk as Dib followed her into the elevator just as she knew he would.

"What Zim is you're…brother?" Dib choked out and Dizzy nodded silently.

"_Ba…ba...ba…ba_!" Gir said squealing the suspenseful ditty he had always heard on human television.

"So how come I've never seen you before?" Dib asked as he and Dizzy awaited the elevator.

"I used to go to boarding Skool in London." Dizzy said with out so much as giving it a second thought.

"Okay and what about Zim being an alien huh? You got an excuse for that? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Huh? Huh?" Dib asked with excited furry as he followed Dizzy and Gir into the elevator.

"Alien, Zim has a terrible skin condition, he's had it since he was three." Dizzy sad sullenly.

"_I never knew_." Gir said blankly bowing his head sadly and Dizzy smiled she found Gir cute in some way.

"Oh, please Zim tried to feed me that lie the day he got here! So your going to tell me him having no ears has something to do with his skin condition aren't you?" Dib hissed as he jumped out of the garbage just behind Gir.

"Well, yes…his ears fell off when he was seven…he's really sensitive about his deformity…and also that's why he yells so much." Dizzy said as she strode into the living room but Dib still wasn't swain by Dizzy's lies. Dib frowned as he watched as Gir put back on his costume before running over to Dizzy who had a leash ready for him.

"Oh yeah well then explain all that alien technology down there!" Dib hissed triumphantly, he knew he had her now. Here it was the truth Dib thought with a sheepish grin as he awaited Dizzy to say it. "Yes, your right Dib me and my brother are aliens" but she never did.

"My brother is a big fan of Professor Membrane and his work." Dizzy said simply as she attached Gir's leash to his collar.

"_We gonna get taquitos_?" Gir asked bouncing around Dizzy happily in his green dog suit.

"Oh yeah then what about the robot huh?" Dib hissed and Dizzy just simply turned around and smiled.

"I told you he's a big fan of professor Membrane's." Dizzy said plainly before walking off, leaving Dib slack jawed. He couldn't believe how good she was, each one of her answers was a slap to the face and for a brief second he almost believed all of her lies, he almost believed that Zim wasn't an alien, she was good Dib thought with a frown as he watched as she left off with Gir leaving him alone in the middle of the street to reflect on his failure.


	9. Chapter 9

The streets of the human city always disgusted Zim, what with the smells and its filthy streets full of _filth_. Zim pulled his head up with an air of smugness, walking through the human filth city always made him feel superior to the scum race that inhabited the stink worm planet, more so than usual.

Slowly a pegged tooth grin began to play on Zim's green lips as he drank in the absence of Gir's stupidity; Zim should have thought of leaving the little defected robot alone a long time ago, but with Gir's unpredictable behavior and love for the filthy Earth food, the little robot couldn't be trusted alone, especially not alone in the base Zim thought with a scowl. But with Dizzy staying at the base Zim thought as he walked passed the human buildings, it was there that he had seen it.

A small black ferret skittered across the cold pavement through the large crowds of humans that swarmed through the streets like insects. Its red eyes scanning the very people whose feet it was dodging as though it had been searching for something or another.

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he watched as the black ferret practically swam through the crowds with the kind of ease Zim had only known one person or rather one thing to have; Mimi, that crazy Irken Tak's demented S.I.R unit, Zim thought with a frown as he slowly began to follow the ferret down the block. Had there been another Irken on Earth besides him and his sister? He asked himself silently, his eyes never moving from the black blur that was the scampering ferret. Quickly Zim ducked behind the large Delishus weenie stand that had still yet to be removed after Tak's evil snacks plan was foiled by both him and the Dib stink along with his scary little sister Gaz.

Zim watched closely as the small ferret jumped into what looked like a backpack, but not just any backpack. It had been Arali's backpack Zim noted he could tell by the red and black garbed body that was attached to it. Quickly Zim ran across the street after Arali, a pegged tooth scowl on his face as he dodged traffic, and ducked behind people and dipped into street corners still following rather close to Arali, so close he could almost taste the waning distance between them. Looming behind Arali like some kind of alien ghost hound, Zim could almost smell the sweet sweat that covered Arali's mocha skin, so unlike the stink sweat that covered the pig smellies of Earth. Zim frowned he was close enough to pull her back and hiss his threatening words of might at her when…

"Zim!" Someone yelled from behind causing Zim to freeze in his tracks, whoever had called his name could have given up his position! Zim thought as he turned around only to greet his darling smeet sister, Dizzy and his defected evil robot minion GIR.

"Dizzy! What are you doing here?" Zim hissed, ducking quickly behind his young sister as though shielding himself from Arali's vision, but as he peeked from behind his sister he noticed Arali had vanished.

"Zim what are you doing?" Dizzy hissed tugging on Gir's leash as means to stop him from harassing a small child for his hotdog.

"Ahh, He's after my _weenie_!" The boy squealed charging off, Gir trying his best to chase after him with no luck.

"What does it **look** _like_ I'm doing _**Dizzy**_? I'm gathering information on this new _dookie_ smelly

"Dookie smelly?" Dizzy asked cutting her brother off, her eyes on Gir who was trying to release himself from his leash with limited success.

"Yes…" Zim nodded in reply and Dizzy rolled her eyes, her brother really was _**stoopid**_, she thought with a bored scowl.

"Well, I don't see any one Zim. I think you were just wasting your time." Dizzy said with a heavy sigh; she couldn't allow Zim to continue stalking Arali at the risk of him finding both her and Duras's base and she couldn't let that happen should Zim decide to tell the Tallest anything more than he already has, Arali thought with a frown as she stared at her elder brother angrily before softening her gaze, after all he couldn't help it if he were a complete idiot.

"Perhaps you are right Dizzy…I can simply use the computer at the base to track down this filthy goat headed human." Zim said smugly his hands clasped behind his back as he turned to leave.

"That's not what I said."

"Silence do not disobey Zim! Come Gir, and Dizzy we have much work to do, wreaking havoc upon the puny humans Arali and Duras!" Zim laughed walking away Gir and Dizzy following behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Arali arrived back to the base only to find her brother sitting in a corner in the dark, his foot tapping mercilessly on the ground as though he had been impatiently waiting for his sister to return.

"Where were you?" Duras hissed as a black red eyed ferret zoomed passed his feet before transforming into a yellow eyed S.I.R unit.

"Looking for intelligent life on this rock." Arali answered with a frown as she pulled her bag off of her back before tossing it onto the floor with a grimace.

"Yeah well you could have told me before you ran off like that and _**why is the S.I.R unit activated**_?" Duras barked, before letting out a rough cough that came just before one put out their voice from yelling.

"To help me ...

"_Track_ reporting for duty!" The S.I.R unit hissed cuttinng Arali off mid sentence before zooming in front of Duras its yellow eyes glued on Duras who couldn't help but frown at the small metallic robot.

"_T.R.A.C.K_, what does that stand for? Does it even stand for anything?" Duras asked getting an aluminum frown in reply.

"Names don't have to **stand** for anything." Track hissed folding its arms as though it had been insulted by the question before laughing manically, much to Duras's surprise.

"I got that same answer earlier." Arali said turning to her brother with a frown before returning her gaze back to Track.

"_Okay_, so are you still a standard information retrieval unit?" Duras asked worried that they might have stolen a defected robot.

"And _thermos_…you forgot _thermos_." Arali added in a bored monotone as she and her brother stared at the small robot, which seemed to be eyeing them as though it were contemplating whether or not it wanted to attack.

"Oh yeah and a thermos." Duras repeated and by now Track seemed irritated with the repetition.

"**No** I'm a _pretty princess_! With a _**built**_ in microwave." Track said, saying the last part with a more playful demeanor causing the siblings to stare down at the small robotic child sized unit with looks of disgust on both of their faces.

"Okay...there are so _many_ things _**wrong**_ with that." Duras announced with a frown.

"You know I think he's telling the truth about the microwave thing." Arali said blankly as she stared at Track's metal body, that looked as though it could open up for some unknown purpose.

Quickly Duras sent his sister a look; truly she wasn't falling into this _stupidness_ was she? He asked himself as he gave both Track and his sister a good look over.

"You can not be serious." Duras choked once he realized his sister wasn't joking.

"You know it's funny because you'd think I wouldn't be." Arali said with a slight chuckle.

"Ya, know she's right." Track said tapping his stomach happily.

"But that's not funny thats sad...Arali is smarted than that." Duras frowned.

"What? No I was talkinng about the microwave."

"Hey!" Arali hissed angry that her intellgence had just been put in question by a robot who claimed to be a "pretty princess".

"Oh, calm down Missy!" Track said waving off Arali's bad temper as though it had been nothing more than a pesky fly.

"What does a robot need a microwave for?" Duras asked confused and Track smiled grimly.

"_**Creating zombie grandmas**_." Track whispered darkly, tilting his head to the side as though inspecting the horns on Duras head.

"Zombies?" Duras and Arali asked unfamiliar with the word zombies and Track smiled a little skeleton like smile before laughing lightly. It liked these confused creatures they were much more fun than the uptight Irkens ever could be it thought as it lead the siblings into the elevator of their base and towards the giant monitor where it had found a way to play several "zombie" movies at once.

Duras sat in the lab with Arali, who was as scanning the surrounding area for intelligence higher than that of sleezack stink worm with little luck.

"Is everyone on this planet _completely_ **stoopid**?" Arali hissed slamming her head on the desk for what seemed to be the hundredth time that week.

"Well there is always Dib…or that Membrane guy." Duras said popping open the can of another Irken poop cherry cola.

"Hmm, but Dib is _so_…_**irritating**_." Arali said her voice bouncing as she banged her head on the table repeatedly.

"Well what about that Membrane guy…he seems smart." Duras said without giving the answer much thought and Arali frowned, as though the answer weren't good enough.

"So you're saying that this Membrane guy would understand the complexity of Irken technology when we don't even understand it…which is saying something given our species?"

"No, I was just trying to shut you up so I can think." Duras said with a weak smile that brought a fearsome scowl to his sister's face.

"Well, we could always _use_ Dib to show us how he decodes the encoding in Zim's technology then use it for ourselves. He already thinks I'm some kind of _**alien hunter**_ or something." Duras said after a long silence and Arali grimaced, she didn't want _**anything**_ to do with the Dib human and to know that her brother was even talking to him disgusted her.

Arali was just about say something when the communications monitor screen began flashing bright reds as someone tried to reach contact with them. Quickly Arali turned to Duras confused they hadn't been expecting anyone to contact them and yet the two stared at the flashing screen which clearly meant someone was contacting them, but who? Quickly the pair began to tinker with the computer on their arm Paks to reset their hologram disguises before finally answering the communicator.

"Heya Duras! I think I got some more stuff on Zim and you're not going to believe this!"

"Dib?" Arali growled confused as she stared at the preteen whose head took up almost half of the monitors screen with a scowl, how did he get the contact information for their base? Arali thought before turning to face her brother who looked all too guilty.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dib?" Arali hissed as she followed her brother into the school yard; her lips upturned into a scowl, she still couldn't believe that her own brother would betray her in such a way.

"Arali, listen we need his knowledge of Irken technology." Duras whispered so none of the filthy dirt children could hear, the last thing they needed were humans questioning them, Duras thought with a frown as he tried to ignore the rapid insults his little sister was throwing at him in several different dialects most of them from their own home planet, not that ignoring her did much, it never did.

"Arali, calm down!" Duras frowned burying his head in his hands, clearly irritated with his sister.

"No, you could have told me or something! What if I just started talking to that freak Zim?" Arali asked her voice relaxed as she stared blankly out at the Earth children, watching them with hushed covetousness.

"Well, knowing you, you wouldn't talk to him…so us even speaking about this seems kind of null and void." Duras said looking up at his sister, who had at some point started kicking up dust.

"You know what I mean!" She said with a slight grin.

"Well I know your trying to make a point." Duras answered and Arali frowned as though thinking over her brother's response before walking off, her heavy boots slamming against the ground.

...

"Hey, Duras! I got that thing you asked for! The device that translates our voices into all kinds of alien languages!" Duras looked up from his boring endeavors to see Dib running towards him, some compact semi circle shaped form of hard drive held up tightly in his grip.

"Huh, oh cool Dib thanks." Duras said faking a smile and Dib nodded happily before leaning against the fence next to Duras, pleased he finally found someone who believed him about Zim, about everything; finally Dib felt as though he weren't crazy as everyone often told him, he felt normal.

"I haven't touched this thing since the old guidance counselor ran off with some aliens to have fantastic adventures flying through the stars or something like that." Dib whispered, his thoughts off track as he reflected on that day when had actually felt accepted or at least when he thought he was accepted.

"Well that's amazing and all but you can fly through stars Dib that would be dumb like a frack-tail worm." Duras said with a ghost of a grin and Dib laughed, he had no idea what a frack-tail worm was and quite frankly he didn't want to know either.

"Uh-huh…uh so where's Arali?" Dib asked his voice concerned as he looked around the yard for any sight of the horn haired preteen, but there were none.

Duras was quiet for a moment or two as he tinkered with the computer on his arm Pak.

"Whoa is that what those things are? Compact computers?" Dib asked awestruck as he watched as Duras poked and prodded the small holographic projection screen with quick fingers.

"Uh…sort of." Duras answered glancing up for a moment before retreating back to the projection, much to Dib's own amazement.

"So what are you doing with it? What's it do? Huh? Where'd you guys get them? Are they some sort of _alien_ technology? What's its fuel source? Does it even have a fuel source?" Dib asked curiously; bouncing up and down as he prodded Duras with thousands of questions that Duras couldn't even hope to answer.

"Dib!" Duras hissed silencing his friend and his frenzy of maddening questions.

"And if you must know, I'm making sure Arali didn't leave Skool grounds." Duras said again and Dib frowned relaxing his tense shoulders as he watched as all their classmates frolicked around so clueless and unaware that a psychopathic alien was hell-bent on destroying them all.

Duras and Dib stood silent against their fence absorbing themselves in Zim's weaknesses; water, human food, Halloween, his lack of organs, and fear of animatronics. The list went on and so did their conversation until…

"Uh…Duras is that your sister hanging out with Zim?" Dib asked confused as he stared at the two walking through the yard pushing children aside as they made their way deeper into the play ground. Quickly Duras looked up to see the appalling sight; he couldn't believe it, he thought Arali had been joking but it was clear that she had no jokes in mind, she was really joining up with the Irken.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again Zim found himself bored listening to the dull teachings of Ms. Bitters; there had been at this point nothing he had wanted to more than to disappear from this room full of smelly germ babies, but instead he was stuck in a room full of these **disgusting** humans.

"Zim…what were you doing with Arali?" Dib hissed across the classroom, leaning over his desk to get a good look at the disguised alien.

"That is between me and the meat sack." Zim said earnestly and Dib frowned pointing at Zim with a shaking finger.

"Zim, Dib be quiet!" Ms. Bitters hissed from the chalkboard, silencing the two rivals.

"But Zim! He's up to something!" Dib cried in his usual paranoid manner; slithering over to Dib's desk their sinister teacher growled threateningly near Dib's ear, her expression dark and annoyed.

"Now class any questions?" Ms. Bitters said as she emerged behind her desk once more her expression still holding hints of annoyance though that wasn't beyond normal. Slowly one of the children raised their hand, before insulting Dib once Ms. Bitters called on them; this too Dib frowned, was normal, even the class breaking out in laughter. Yes that too was normal.

The rest of the class went by in slow agonizing moments filled with the two adversaries passing back insults; on occasions Duras or another classmate would join in the word toss before being silenced by Ms. Bitters who absolutely hated the noise of their voices.

"I'm back Ms. Bitters." At different speeds Zim, Dib, and Duras looked up to see Arali returning from her long bathroom break, the hall pass around her neck.

"Alright, Arali go return to your seat." Ms. Bitters said sourly as she removed the collar like hall pass from Arali's neck before returning to the chalk board to finish her lesson on doom and oblivion.

"Arali where the heck did you go?" Duras hissed from across the classroom only to be ignored by Arali, who seemed to be engrossed in their teacher's foul lesson.

"Duras when you and your sister came to my class I said I didn't want to hear so much as a **peep** out of you, and I meant it! _Stop your peeping_! You children always with your **peeping**." Ms. Bitters growled skulking across the room staring down at each of the children through her thick glasses, before slinking back towards the board dwindling piece chalk in hand.

The lunch bell rang and the student pooled into the halls eager to eat the filth they were serving in the cafeteria; Dib and Duras found themselves lost in the sea of children as they tried to make their way towards Arali who seemed to be talking to Zim about something or the other, both of them being to far way to actually hear what they were talking about.

"I don't get it I thought Arali hated Zim, why is she suddenly talking to him?" Dib asked glancing over his glasses at Duras who only gave a frown in reply; he didn't know how to answer Dib's question it didn't make sense to him, Arali hated Zim along with almost all Irkens so why would she hang around with Zim?

Duras decided to sit with Dib, Gaz, and Dizzy that lunch period. With Arali sitting with Zim, Duras decided it best he leave her be think his little sister needed some space from him after their little spat earlier.

"Hi, Duras…uh where's Arali?" Dizzy asked from across the table a large smile on her face.

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Gaz hissed looking up at Duras from over her bagged lunch, with little to no emotion in her voice as she glared down at the food angrily as though it had done her wrong at some point, she hated Dib's **stoopid** little friends.

"Well, Arali is hanging out with your brother." Duras said blankly and Dizzy froze and Gaz shrugged clearly not caring.

"Who **is** an alien!" Dib added to Duras's sentence much to everyone's annoyance.

"Your voices annoy me. _Nya!_" Gaz spat before taking a rabid bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich with a glower.

"Arali…and Zim…together in one place?" Dizzy choked and Gaz began savagely pulling apart her sandwich with terrible jerky bites and animalistic grunts in response to Dizzy's own answer to Duras's initial retort.

"Yeah, that is weird. Zim never interacts with other people…**I mean he's an alien for god's sake he shouldn't be hanging out with any one right**?** I mean aliens don't have friends**!" Dib barked; he had been shouting again and what's more getting on his sister's nerves, something that had usually ended in his own demise, or in this case ended with a half eaten sandwich being thrown at him.

"You know Dib just because they're aliens doesn't mean they can't make friends." Dizzy said rather matter-of-factually, as she leaned over the table, giving Dib an livid stare from her seat next to Gaz, that made his body temperature sink a few degrees.

"Yeah…okay I guess…so why exactly is Arali hanging out with **Zim**? _Who is an alien_." Dib added silently as he stole a glance towards Zim's usual table where he and Arali seemed to be talking casually.

"I don't know." Duras frowned furrowing his brow as though he had been thinking long and hard about the answer to the given question.

"Maybe she likes him." Gaz frowned, she found the answer to their **stoopid** questions to be something a little more than obvious. After all Gaz thought, why else would Arali hangout with that moron? Yes it was all extremely obvious for Gaz, but for the others it was still very much as though they were searching for the answer to an extremely perplexing riddle. For several minutes the group went on picking apart their riddle trying to get clues from watching the pair but besides Gaz, no one had an answer for the strange occurrence other than I don't know or a lone maybe followed only by the hard silence of their own ignorance.


	13. Chapter 13

He had found her sitting in the park alone beneath the shade of a large tree; her eyes closed and defenses lowered as she basked in the diminished sunlight. This, he thought had been the perfect opportunity to sway the little pig smelly into telling him her reason for being there. This was after all _still_ his planet to conquer and he wasn't going to allow a pair of no bodies to take that away from him.

Zim frowned down at Arali his pegged teeth jutting up from his mouth as he stared down at the basking meat bag.

"Move you're in my light." Arali said calmly, her eyes still closed as she tried to continue her basking despite the fact that Zim was blocking her light.

"Oh I'll move once you tell me what your doing here **Tak**!" Zim spat with a stomp of his heavy duty Irken boot, his artificial blue eyes locked on Arali as she slowly met his gaze with her own baffled look of contempt.

"Tak?" Arali asked bewildered as she sat up into a more presentable position her granny smith eyes boring deep into Zim's own as though she were trying to read into his mind in order to get information on this Tak person.

"Don't play dumb **Tak**, I know its you!" Zim barked, causing Arali to shrink back in fear and confusion; only now had she ever heard the name Tak, never once in all of her years of service to the Irken empire, had she ever heard the Tak. It was all so confusing.

"What are you talking about Zim?" Arali murmured, raising to her feet.

"The only _reason_ I amused your little rouse was because I figured it would help me understand what exactly **you** were here for, but I'm tired of playing this little game **Tak**. _**So very tired**_!" Zim barked again, groping the air menacingly before grabbing Arali fiercely by her arm as though to get her attention.

"Irken if you knew any better you would release me, immediately!" Arali ordered irately, trying desperately to pull her arm from Zim's grip with zero luck. The Irken smiled sadistically as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Not a chance Tak, not until you tell me why you're here."

"Why are you here, Tak?" He repeated to Arali who was no longer struggling to get her arm from Zim's grip but instead preparing to rap Zim in the head with the blunt weight of the Pak on her free arm.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" He repeated once more before Arali's arm Pak collided with the side of his head sending him backwards.

"I'm not an Irken Zim." Arali said in a hushed voice as she stared down at Zim who was rubbing his so-called "mighty" Irken head, his wig shifted slightly off of his head one of his antennae protruding slightly from beneath his hairpiece.

"Ha don't make me laugh **Tak**! But fine I'll humor you then who are you exactly?" Zim laughed as he fixed his wig onto his head before rising up from the ground, brushing filthy Earth dirt from his clothing as he did so.

"Not that it matters but my name is Arali D'rali Yakar…daughter to the ambassador D'rali Yakar of planet X5-Ykar." Arali said with teary eyes as she remembered the life the Irkens stole from her. Zim frowned as he watched as Arali slowly began to break down, no longer the tough girl she lead people to believe she was; no now she was something of a human child weeping softly into her hands before sinking to the floor, her shoulders heaving up and down as she sobbed.

"X5-Ykar?" Zim said repeating the planets name over; he had felt as though he should have known about this planet some how but the name rung no bells.

"Yes…it was the oldest planet in sector IIX5B092 hence the name." Arali said silently, her voice void of emotion as she stared up at Zim; she was no longer crying in fact all her tears if there had ever been any at all, had all dried leaving small tear stains that resembled miniature streams, the only proof of her ever having broken down in such a way.

"Wait that sector…that sector belongs to the Irken race!" Zim shouted clearly ticked off with this new information, how could any body own a planet on Irken territory? Zim asked himself in a fixed rage as he stared down at Arali who only seemed to look out and away from him as though to tell him he didn't understand; but as usual Zim was quite sure that was not the case.

"_Nothing_ belongs to you Irkens; all your people do is **take**… just like you took my father!" Arali growled she was now on her feet and glaring coldly at Zim her fist balled as she chewed on her too human lip.

"Zim took nothing from you!" Zim returned in his usual third person drivel, appalled at being accused for evil he wasn't responsible for.

"But you did you and everyone like you." Arali whispered in a pained tone as she stared feebly at Zim who seemed to be watching Arali with the same somewhat saddened look in his eyes.

The two stared at each other, grim smiles forming across their lips as dark plans gradually began to boil to life in their heads; plans equally the same in their motive to use the other for their resources.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." She said folding her arms in front of herself curtly; her green eyes glued to her boots as though concentrating on something mind consuming.

"Yes, well perhaps the dirty baby has some reason for being so mad at Zim." He said throwing his hands up in head in defeat causing Arali to give a sarcastic ghost of a smile.

"Yes and perhaps all Irkens aren't bad?" Arali said softly giving Zim fleeting glance before walking away; if Zim was going to be this easy to use she and her brother would have the Paks off there are in no time at all. Arali thought with a smug smirk once she was a fair distance away from Zim who she assumed was probably standing there looking dumb as ever, but that had not been the case.


	14. Chapter 14

The Almighty Tallest Purple and Red stood in nervous silence before the control brain as they waited for the artificially intelligent piece of cybernetics to give them their orders regarding to the stolen prototype S.I.R unit, biological weapons and the Irken traitor invader Dizzy. _Tak_; the control brain said at last and the Tallest Purple and Red stared blankly at each other.

"Who?" Purple barked raising an non existent eyebrow as he stared at the control brain slack jawed. _You will send Irken invader Tak, to retrieve the biological weapons, the prototype standard information retrieval unit, and the traitor invader Dizzy._ The control brain started again in its heavy computerized monotone.

"Tak, but she's not even an invader! With all do respect wouldn't it be wise to send someone else with more field experience? Or just experience in general?" Red asked, his voice holding hints of minor frustration as he forced himself to face the control brain.

"Who's Tak? Huh?" Purple asked again only to receive half audible murmurs and flashing lights in reply. _Tak has been selected to retrieve both the weapons and the traitor because Tak has field experience in dealing with Irken domestic terrorist invader Zim._ There had been a brief silence as the Tallest began the awful process of mulling over the control brains orders; neither of them could quite understand why the control brain would place matters of such delicacy into the hands of someone lacking the necessary training to complete such a rigorous task. Tak wasn't even an invader; Red thought his attention turning from Purple to the control brain and back. And even if Tak had been a certified invader, it wouldn't make much difference this mission was for scouters and soldiers not invaders, Red thought again a frown forming on his thin lips.

"Well if that's the case we'll have somebody send for her right away." Purple said calmly and Red nodded in agreement. _That is not necessary I had already called for her before this conversation arose. She should arrive in 3…2…_The control brain began to count down an ominous crackle snapping off deep with in its circuit board as it spoke.

"It's been awhile my Tallest." A cool voice said from the entrance of the awkwardly shaped room. _This is Tak, I have called for her. She already knows her mission, but the real problem is; are you going to get in her way? _The control brain hissed through its mechanical devices and the two Tallest grew silent out of both shame and obedience.

"What us? No of course not."

"Who us? No we would never!" Purple shouted and red nodded in agreement.

_That is good news, invader Tak the weapons, prototype unit, and the traitor you seek are both located on the planet marked Earth. Find them and return them to the mother planet for further analysis._ The control brain said again as the violet eyed Irken walked down the narrow walkway towards Red and Purple before the mighty control brain.

"Yes, I shall not fail you. I will make you proud and what's more I ill show you what it truly means to be and invader! I will prove my worthiness

"Yeah, that's nice and all but can you just go?" Red hissed, he had had heard this speech before and although he loved to be worshiped there was only so much Tak someone could take, she was almost as annoying as Zim. Red paused at the though for a moment or two, his right eye giving way to twitch as he reconsidered his previous thought; no one could be more annoying than Zim.

"Very well my Tallest!" Tak said giving her almighty leaders a firm salute before leaving the room, a smug smile trapped on her lips. Funny she thought. She had remembered telling Zim she would be back to mess up his base, his plans, and his life more so than she had during her last visit. She wondered if he remembered that, if he could still recall her threat that was now a promise, but that as all she could do for now wonder.

"Mimi, get the ship ready! We have business to attend to on planet Earth!" Tak hissed into her earpiece as she madder her way through labyrinth like hallways with unrecognizable twists and turns that she had some how managed to memorize on her way back towards her new ship that she had pieced together while she was on janitorial duty. "Zim just wait until I get my claws around your filthy throat." Tak cackled as she turned more endless corners and pathless passageways that in the end brought her back to her new Voot cruiser where her S.I.R unit Mimi was awaiting her in the cockpit.


	15. Chapter 15

'_Mysterious mysteries of strange mysteries; now harder hitting, faster paced, and now even more mysterious!' _The host of Dib's favorite under appreciated television show stated in his tired and eerily depressed monotone as he went over the night's episode.

"Jeez Gaz can you believe it a new episode finally after waiting months! I thought they had cancelled the show but there it is Gaz!" Dib chimed excited as he bit agitatedly into one of the couch cushions, much to Gaz's own disgust.

"Dib are you eating the couch cushions again." Gaz hissed from some where on the floor where she had been drawing "little piggies" again as well as other demented animals to her hearts content.

"I'm not eating the couch cushions." Dib said quickly releasing his iron lock on the poor pillow, a thin line of drool hanging from his lips as he drew away from the bluish purple cushion.

"Not now anyway." Dib added under his breath before focusing all of his attention on to the show at hand. _'And were back with the age old mystery of the count coco fang! Is he just a myth? Or is he really a psychopathic blood sucking monster?' _The host said in his famous monotone andDib let out a groan of dissatisfaction.

"What! Coco fang isn't a real vampire! He's just a weirdo in a costume!" Dib hissed remembering the time he once was forced to follow a paranormal investigator track and hunt down the pseudo vampire.

"Shut up!" Gaz hissed from her little art corner a fresh scowl on her face, she hated the sound of Dib's voice and his stoopid little television shows about Frankenchokies or whatever Gaz thought as she dragged her thick green crayon across the new clean sheet of paper.

Dib's show had been nearly finished when a knock on the door had broken his and Gaz's concentration, something that Gaz didn't not appreciate, not in the least bit.

Gaz growled and snapped the poor green crayon in iron grip in half as her elder brother got up to open the door with a sigh, only to talk a mortified step backwards as he seen their visitor.

"Zim, what do you want?" Dib hissed angrily this hadn't been the first time Dib had found Zim on his property but he hoped it would be the last.

The green alien frowned at Dib's question his thin lips upturning into a scowl as he stared at the large headed human in front of him.

"Silence human! Now tell me all that you know about these Yakar smellies! _Tell me all_!" Zim hissed worm like tongue sliding from his mouth as he spoke and Dib laughed.

"Yakar smellies? What is that even supposed to mean?" Dib asked confused as he stared at the little green skinned pseudo blue eyes monster that for so long he had been trying to warn his fellow humans about with little luck.

"Oh don't play games with me Dib stink…you know who I'm talking about." Zim said forcing his way into the Membrane household with a glower and a shrug.

"Ow…hey watch it, and what are you talking about Duras and Arali?" Dib asked rubbing his shoulder silently as he stared at Zim who simply stood menacingly in his living room.

"Of coarse I am you stupid human, who did you think I was talking about? Now tell me everything you know." Zim said folding his arms behind his back much to Dib's amusement, did Zim really think he was just going to fold like that? No, what ever information Zim wanted he was going to make sure he didn't get it Dib thought with a ghost of a smile that was shared with the small alien.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything."

"Oh…but you will Dib…you will. GIR get in here!" Zim hissed calling the small metallic child into the human's home.

"Hai big head boy!"

"Hey you can't just

"_**Silence I am Zim**_!" The Irken shouted shutting Dib up mid sentence.

"Now Gir do the dance of doom!" Zim said darkly and Dib frowned.

"Is that your big plan wow Zim you really are falling off your game." Dib scoffed just before the small child like robot began wiggling and writhing about, his arms swinging about in a series of floppy metal passion that made Dib want to claw his eyes out.

"My eyes!"

"Now tell me all up know! _**Tell me**_!"


	16. Chapter 16

Duras had been tinkering with their bases super computer for the past hour now, the out dated piece of Irken software had detected a virus of some sort and he had been working his hardest at expunging the piece of detected mal-ware with no luck, so far.

"Hello what `cha doing?" Track squealed as he strode into the room his small aluminum feet making loud clanking noises as they hit the ground.

"Try to quarantine a virus the computer detected." Duras answered truthfully as he punched in a series of key on the key board before hitting the enter button three times.

"Oh that's easy let me do that, I have the latest in Irken computer protection software uploaded into my mainframe." Track said orange bulbs glowing menacingly as he spoke and Duras couldn't help but forfeit and give Track a chance to cure the computer before the rest of the mainframe was infected and the entire system shut down.

Once Duras had stepped away from the computer Track quickly took his seat, plugs and cords pooling from his now opened cranium and attaching themselves to different parts of the computer.

"That's odd." Track murmured blankly to himself catching Duras' attention.

"What's odd?"

"I don't seem to be picking up a virus are you sure that's what the computer said?"

"Yeah, it was there in bold letters, virus alert."

"Well the only alert I see is an alert of an incoming space craft." At these words Duras felt his blood freeze over.

"An Irken ship?"

"It's too far to tell and it would be months until I would be able to recognize it." Track said in a tone that was more serious than his usual playful tone.

"Oh wait you have an incoming message, _Imma opens it up for __**yew**_!" Track squealed in his usual hyper tone.

"Wait whose it from?" Duras asked quickly causing Track to snap his head in his direction as the cords and plugs retracted back into his head.

"I doont knooow, _lets find out_!" Track squealed pressing a seemingly random button on the key board that brought forward a holographic message that was still being recorded.

"Hello, Yakar _stink_! I know what your up to, oh yes…the big headed Dib human told me things _soo _many **things**! "Look at my little teeth!" "Gir! **Away with you**! As I was saying I know what your up to, and I wont let you get on with you plan against **Me Zim**!You will regret messing with Zim, Regret!" "Hey I think your cameras broken…HELLO!" Gir, sto….tha…"

"What?" Duras grunted as the message shut off in a wash of static and noise that made Track feel in the mood to dance.

"Well that was Stoopid. I need a soda." Duras grunted, turning on his heels to leave.

"I **want** one too!" Track shouted following behind Duras metal feet clanking loudly

against the floor of their base.


End file.
